Talk:Fable II
Full Free Roaming Even though it is already a free roaming game your restricted to certain areas I'm talking a complete open world enviroment. User:Riley.Konner 2:09, 27 September 2009 (UTC) Box Art Does anyone know what the male character on the front of the cover is wearing? The top one of course.--XxKanin 15:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I don't think it represents actual pieces of clothing in the game, but I think you can approximate the outfit. The top resembles the "vintage vest and shirt combo" and the boots resemble the "highwayman boots." For pants, I would suggest "nobleman trousers." I can't help you with the gloves. Anyone know about the gloves? HeliosMaximus 05:15, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Puppies hey, Does anyone know if the dogs can make puppies? lol. Please Comment. :I doubt it...' •' Hammerise Dragging Alignment So with these new 5 alignment systems, that means there one for male and female? So does that mean by dressing in drag and flirting with guys, you can change it more to female or something? that would be kinda amusing. :Hm... is it 100% confirmed that there will be a male-female alignment, like the good-evil one? Well, I think that would be stupid...' •' Hammerise lol, imagine it; an alignment bar, on the left side it says 'Straight', and on the right it says...well, idk if the wiki lets us say it, but you know what I meant, three letter word -_-Papayaking 03:26, November 16, 2009 (UTC) For 360 only? So far I can't find any information on a PC version to be released at any date. I can't even find information one at all. Anyone know if the developers are making one? Max2562 18:35, 12 October 2008 (UTC) The theory is that it will be out sometime after mid 2009. -Dex 01:43, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Combat Music Our very first look at Fable II showed us that it would take a heavy focus on the connection between combat and Music, and that for ever move and attack the Music would change or be affected by it, Is there any reports that this will still be present in the Current Edition of Fable II? SilverSword 18:14, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Pregnancy So, I guess they cut that feature? Officially and completely cut for fear that Newspapers and news channels would use it to shatter the game's M rating and put pressure on the gaming industry for putting a pregnant female character into combat. Stupid media.... -Dex 01:49, 10 November 2008 (UTC) where's my baby? *spoilerish* My spouse divorced me, and my baby disappeared. Where'd it go? Can I get it back? I got remarried after coming back from the Spire, and had another baby, but I want to find my first one. It goes to child protective services-seriously. RROD I have a question. Does the rrod happen commonly when playing fable 2 on a newer Xbox360 that was bought around november 2008? Rozion 20:55, 7 March 2009 (UTC) : Well, I got my xbox on release date and I've never had the RROD, guess it's just random. [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞Ipo™∞ ∞']] 14:07, 8 March 2009 (UTC) It happened to me twice, at the moment I'm stuck playing Hello Kitty online.--Swordbane85 17:51, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Red text in shops? A friend of mine noticed while playing fable 2, that sometimes the shops have their entire listing in red, instead of that off-white color. I've had it happen on my game too now, and it only seems to happen with good economy. Anybody know what it means?--Zet X Hikari 14:21, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :sale maybe or out of stock. :It means low on stock almost run out of stock--Alpha Lycos 02:00, November 20, 2009 (UTC) : Seasons? i swear that fable 2 doesnt actually include any seasons whatsoever or am i just not observant (~Shaman~ 18:05, August 31, 2010 (UTC)) :Well the best you get is that it's winter during Childhood, and then it's spring before going to the Spire and autumn when you get back from the Spire. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:14, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Just noticed something Despite everything advertising Fable II claiming its events are 500 years after the events of Fable, Theresa claims the bandit attack from the beginning of Fable happened 600 years prior to the Hero of Bowerstone's first arrival at Wraithmarsh. Either this is an error in the script or it was a major error by everything that claims the 500years part. Just thought this seemed interesting, anyone else think so?--Alpha Lycos 12:08, March 7, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, I found this quite peculier also. I only noticed this on a different playthrough while reading the subtitles. Didn't really know where to put it but I have just found this comment. Personally I would expect it to be an error in the scripting rather than a major error throughout the whole game. More research might be needed to find out more about this. WikiaWizard 00:06, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, consider this as an idea. Set the attack at Time = 0, then you have: :::0 Bandit Attack on Oakvale :::65 Defeat of Jack of Blades :::565 Childhood of Fable II :::575 Birth of a Hero, Ritual, Crucible :::585 Escape Spire, Arrival in Wraithmarsh ::So it's around 585 years after the attack when the Hero first arrives there, which is closer to 600 years than 500. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:59, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Receiving Gold/Rent? At the moment, the article page states that the player will receive Gold every 5 mintues of play time. I assume this mean when the player is actually in-game. However, I was still able to receive rent from my rented out properties even while the console was switched off. Is this a simple error at the time of writing or is this what happens to other players aswell? WikiaWizard 00:14, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :The rent is earned every 5minutes that pass in real time. Its how the clock glitch works, earning gold for every 5minutes that pass over the difference in time. So I'm guessing it was believed to be play time only, not real time.--Alpha Lycos 06:28, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I thought that when the console was turned off that the rate of income was reduced, although I admit I never checked. So for example the same amount you get for playing for 5 minutes in the game would only come after say 1 hour of the game not being played. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:51, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :::An easy way to work it out would be to use the clock glitch. Get an income amount, memorize it, save, set the clock ahead an hour, load, see how much you got, divide by 12 and see if it works out to be exactly your previous income. I would do it myself but I have a bad memory for things like that, and am currently not playing Fable.--Alpha Lycos 11:56, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Dyes/Will Lines Not Changing OK, so I recently started playing through the series again, and ran into a...strange...problem. I went ahead and removed all experience from my stats and went to work adding to them again in order to fine tune my characters muscle/height/Will Lines. Everything was alright until I noticed that my Will Lines were still showing. I had a similar problem in the past, and it was fixed by simply traveling someplace, sleeping, or reapplying some experience and then stripping it again. This time however, none of that worked. On top of that, I tried dying my clothes, and it only seemed to work on half my clothes, with my other half remaining Periwinkle, and again, none of the previously mentioned steps worked. I tried reloading, but again, it didn't help. The only way I was able to "fix" it, if you would call it that, was by overwriting the 360 data file that I created on the external HD with one I had backed up on my PC (no easy task since, apparently, the save file for Fable 2 doesn't allow you to copy the file the easy way) about 3/4 of the way through the game. After going through the ending again, everything worked fine, but I have no idea what happened in the first place. Anyone else run into this?Eyestothesky 11:33, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Personally, I've never had dyes not work, but I have had the will lines stay even after removing all Will experience points. I think a similar thing can occur with alignments; even when full evil, if you have previously been full good and pure, your halo may still be there. The same thing can occur with the flies from full corruption. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:53, February 16, 2012 (UTC)